From Gwedhiel to Mirima
by nikitalm
Summary: A young girl from Harad, with exceptional archery skills, is sent to assassinate Aragorn while the warriors of Rohan are riding to the aid of Gondor during the War of the Ring. What will happen? Maybe some romance in later chapters just because Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

From Gwedhiel to Mirima

As the armies of Rohan made camp that night, only one did not fail to acknowledge the foreboding air about them. It was not yet fully dark but the sun was in the process of setting for the night. Along the rocks, on the southeastern border of the camp, something was lurking. The elf, Legolas, felt something was amiss. As part of his early teachings he had learned not to ignore those types of feelings. They were his instincts and they had never failed him. His eyes searched the rocky terrain while also keeping a watchful eye on Estel. It was then that he saw it, nothing more than the smallest movement, but it was there nonetheless. As quickly as possible he placed an arrow on his bow and aimed it at the place where he had seen the movement. By the time did this it was too late. An arrow was speeding towards Aragorn's back. It would do no good to take down the archer and so Legolas moved his aim to intercept the arrow. He released the string and watched as his arrow hit the other close to the tip and they both spun off course somewhere to Aragorn's left. He breathed a sigh of relief. Estel was not lost.

Meanwhile, the assassin sunk to the ground not knowing what to feel. Many emotions were happening at once and she did not know which ones to let through. So, thus she sat, waiting. She saw the elf motion to a group of soldiers to follow him and she also saw them heading towards her. But she did not move from her place in the rocks, nor did she feel any reason to. She gently laid her bow a few feet to her right, then removed the quiver from her back and laid it next to her bow. These were her most prized possessions and she did this in order to prevent them from being damaged when the soldiers arrived. Moments later they were there, surrounding her. She stood and let them bind her hands behind her back none to gently. Then, in the waning light she let them lead her to the camp. She knew they had spoken but couldn't find the energy to listen to them.

She was taken to a tent where Isildur's heir and the dwarf were awaiting her arrival. As the last of the few soldiers filed in, she was roughly driven by one of the soldiers to her knees, letting out a small grunt, in front of the future king of men; the elf to his right, the dwarf to his left.

"No," the man spoke. "I will never force anyone into kneeling for me. Stand if you wish it," Aragorn gestured to the assassin, his voice soft but at the same time strong and respectable. "You may leave us now," he told the soldiers who promptly did as they were told. Stepping forward, Aragorn slowly removed the veil covering the assassin's face. As he stepped back he glanced first at the dwarf, then the elf. She was grateful he didn't make a comment about her being a woman.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"I have none," she replied blankly, there was no emotion behind her words.

"Where are you from and why are you here?" came the next question. This time from the elf.

"I am from Harad. You know why I'm here," she answered in much the same manner as before.

The three of them were slightly surprised at the fact that she was from Harad. Her clothing suggested as much but she had the fair skin and dark hair of an elf of Rivindell, not unlike Arwen. "How old are you?" Legolas asked. He, as well as the other two, seemed perturbed by her.

"Nineteen."

"Why did you not run?"

"I failed," she said, her eyes shifting to the ground at her feet, shame evident in them.

"And what punishment do you think you deserve?" the leader of the three asked her. His face was so soft. He didn't seem angry in the least. Why? She had just tried to kill him.

Swallowing a rather large lump in her throat, she answered his question, with a whisper, "death."

"What are your thoughts?" Aragorn asked Gimli and Legolas, turning and coming to stand by the girl's side.

"Aye, that punishment fits the crime," was Gimli's grave reply.

"But. . . not the criminal. She is but a child," finished Legolas with an equally grave tone.

"Yes, I agree," stated Aragorn, glancing at the girl. He then turned to face her once more.

"We could. . . release her. Send her back to her people," suggested Legolas.

The girl suddenly looked very frightened. "Nay. I beg of you. 'twould be a fate worse than death. If you were to kill me it would be an act of mercy," the girl pleaded, her voice laced with fear.

"And what of your own people? What would they do if you returned having failed at your task?" asked Aragorn.

"They would. . . they would have me executed also, but slowly. They would draw it out for as long as possible. It would be agonizing. I have seen it done," she said, her eyes full of tears that she would not let fall.

"And what if you had succeeded. What would they have done?"

"I would not have run from you in either case. I seek death. This was nothing more than a suicide mission. I did not expect to return to Harad in any event," she said, the emotion once again leaving her voice.

"Why? Is your life there so terrible?" asked Aragorn, with so much genuine concern in his voice and on his face that the girl had to look away.

"Unimaginably so," she whispered this time.

"What makes it so?" Asked Legolas.

"Look at me! I look like the people from the North. My father was a slave descended from elves and my mother was lucky to find a man that would marry her when my father was executed for his actions with my mother. I have always been an outcast among 'my people.' Had I not left Harad, my stepfather would have eventually killed me with his beatings regardless. There is nothing he hates more than elves!" she yelled at them, spitting the word elves.

All was quiet for a few moments before Aragorn spoke. "Tell me. Do you hold any allegiance to Sauron, Mordor, or Harad?"

"None. I hate them all. I would never serve one like Sauron," she said vehemently.

"Who would you serve?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Someone who is noble and just. Someone who's very presence demands respect but who will not force others to give it," she paused before continuing. "You," she said, sounding surprised at her own words.

"Then why did you go through with your attempt at assassinating me instead of seeking refuge?" he wondered.

"I did not know you. I was not looking for refuge, just death, just a way out of my life. Now I wish I had done as you suggested. Knowing that there could be something better makes the prospect of death sit uneasy with me," the girl said.

"So, if given the choice, you would indeed choose to follow me over death," asked Aragorn, with a bit of mischief in his voice.

She thought for a moment before saying, "yes."

Aragorn smiled widely now. She could see the bewilderment in the eyes of the others when he said, "good," and moved to cut the ropes tying her hands. "This is Legolas, prince of the Mirkwook elves, and Gimli, son of Gloin," Aragorn said, gesturing to the two in turn. "Legolas, escort her to Eowyn's tent. Inform her that this girl will be staying with her for the remainder of the trip."

Legolas stepped forward, gently taking the girl's hand in his own and preparing to lead her from the tent when she suddenly said, "wait." She rushed forward and knelt at Aragorn's feet.

"I pledge my self and my life to your service until that time when my debt has been repaid," she said to Aragorn. He reached down and took her hand, gently pulling her to rise to her feet.

"I shall not forget it," he said to her. She nodded and turned to go with Legolas.

"Legolas," shouted Aragorn just before Legolas stepped from the tent. "Find her a name," he said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Legolas first lead her to his tent, directly across from Aragorn's, where he gave her some clothes. He told her that she did not want to be seen wearing clothing from Harad in this camp. She took them gratefully and changed while Legolas stepped out of the tent. Then they went to Eowyn's tent.

Legolas introduced them. "Lady Eowyn, this is. . . Gwedhiel. Gwedhiel, this is Lady Eowyn."

"Please, call me Eowyn," she said to Gwedhiel.

"Aragorn has requested that she stay with you for the remainder of the march to Minas Tirith," Legolas informed Eowyn.

"Well then, by all means, come. We shall get you accommodated," Eowyn said to Gwedhiel.

"Thank you," she muttered back shyly. Gwedhiel was not usually so shy but the kindness these people were showing her, she could not understand.

Legolas left them, returning to speak with Estel. He was sitting in his tent with Gimli, in comfortable silence.

"Good. He's back. Now, do you plan on explaining yourself?" Gimli asked impatiently.

"Yes, I will. I simply didn't want to have to explain twice," Aragorn said, pausing before launching into his story. "As you are aware, Lord Elrond has been blessed with the gift of foresight," again he paused, waiting for his companions to acknowledge this. When they did, he continued. "Before the fellowship set out on our journey, he informed me of something that he knew would come to pass. Although he did so in a cryptic manner. He said, '_The one who tries to take your life at dusk will surely save it come dawn_.'"

"And you assume this 'one' to be the girl?" Legolas questioned incredulously.

"I do. Tell me, have you given her a name?"

"Yes, and I think it fits her quite well. She shall be called Gwedhiel," replied Legolas, quite proud of himself for being so clever.

"I thought as much. The second part of Lord Elrond's message was this. '_The one who is bound shall become free_.'" Aragorn told them with the smuggest smirk he had ever given them. They both just stared in shock.

"It seems she is most proficient in archery Legolas, maybe even a match for you. You should begin teaching her short swords. She needs a close range form of self defense." Legolas understood this. Fleetingly he thought that this was most likely because of her Elvin heritage.

* * *

><p><em>Italics = Elvish because I'm not proficient enough in it to write much more than small phrases. Sorry.<em>

Gwedhiel- bound


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, before dawn, Gwedhiel woke to hear someone entering the tent that she and Eowyn were sharing. She recognized the barely audible footsteps to be Legolas' so she did not let on that she really was awake. She heard him approach her bed but didn't think anything of it. Then she felt cold metal at her throat. "What are you doing Legolas?" impatience and annoyance creeping into her voice at the hour of his arrival. Without even opening her eyes to look at him she rolled over and faced the other direction.

He snorted. "Well, this was to be your first lesson on being aware of your surroundings but it seems as though you already have that covered."

"Mmm," was all she said to acknowledge his statement.

"Meet me in ten minutes at my tent. Bring these," he commanded, dropping a pile of things on her bed.

As soon as he was gone Gwedhiel rolled out of her cot and began going through the things he had left for her. On top there was another set of clothing. This one was also of Elvin make. Making sure not to wake Eowyn she changed into them and inspected the other items. Included with these was a note that read,

_These items are gifts sent for you by Lord Elrond of Rivendell._

She briefly thought about the fact that this was odd because she had only arrived the night before and there was no way anyone could travel to Rivendell and back in that time. But, her curiosity about the items overruled her curiosity about the sender so she quickly opened the first package.

The first item was the finest bow she had ever seen. The wood itself was so light it was nearly white and it had, carved into it, intricate designs and words she could only guess were Elvish because she could not read them. The significance of it's color was not lost on her, as she glanced at her Haradrin bow which was so dark it was nearly black. The last item was a set of short swords. She thought they were beautiful but that it was a pity she didn't have any training with them. It had only been about five minutes so she gathered the items and set out to find Legolas.

As she neared his tent she saw that it was quiet and still. He was not there. Then she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Had she been followed? Surely she would have noticed. She turned around in time to see Legolas rush up, knock her feet from under her and place one of his short swords to her throat. "Hmm. I've found something you don't already know. Good. _That_ was your first lesson. Always trust your instincts," Legolas said with a smirk as he removed his blade and pulled her to her feet. He opened his mouth to say something else when he noticed that she had the faintest hint of a grimace on her face and was barely leaning to one side.

"Are you hurt," he asked concerned, stepping towards her and moving a hand to touch her side. She stepped back quickly to keep him from checking.

"I'm fine," she answered too quickly.

"No you're not. And you're a terrible liar. Did you break a rib?" he asked not waiting for an answer to continue. "Come, Aragorn is a healer. He will check it."

Reluctantly she followed him into Aragorn's tent. He awoke as soon as they entered. It was about an hour before everyone else was supposed to rise.

"Aragorn. I regret to say that our first day of training is not going as well as I had planned," Legolas informed Aragorn, who sat up rather quickly looking alarmed.

"Why? Has something happened?" He seemed quite worried.

"Oh, not much to be concerned with but I seem to have accidentally broken one of her ribs, maybe more. She would not let me look so I brought her here," Legolas said.

"Well. Let's have a look. Sit," he commanded, motioning to the cot he had just vacated.

"It's nothing. Really. This is not necessary," Gwedhiel insisted.

"Yes it is," Aragorn said, his tone allowing for no argument.

She made no move to do as he said. "Why are you so reluctant?" questioned Legolas. She could sense that he was growing impatient with her.

"If I let you, you will see something that I had hoped to leave behind, in Harad. It is a part of my old life," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Please. You know you can trust us. It will only take a moment," he assured her, sympathy lacing his voice.

"Yes. . . alright," she said, moving to sit where he had requested.

"Now where do yo feel the most pain?" Aragorn asked her. She motioned with her right hand to a place on her side under her left arm. "Reach as high as you can with your left hand," he directed. She did this and could not reach higher than her head. Her upper arm was not even at a right angle with her body. He reached down and gently eased up the bottom of her tunic. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing a dress. "Hold this," Aragorn said, looking at the material of her shirt.

"Am I correct in assuming that this is the work of your stepfather," Aragorn asked, indicating her bruised and battered torso.

"Yes," she replied with a small voice before sucking in a sharp breath when Aragorn probed the place where one of her ribs was broken. "He. . . he would do it every night. He was getting worse. Sometimes, he would yell at me. He would say things like 'I hate Elves,' or, 'You look just like one of them. It disgusts me," she said, as Aragorn continued to probe her ribs. "I am sure it was cracked already. When I contacted the ground it just spread the crack all the way through," she explained to them.

"It looks like only one rib is broken. I will need you to stand so that I can tape it," Aragorn said, finishing his examination.

* * *

><p>I definitely plan on finishing this story. I already have it outlined. I just have to fill in the blanks. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Reviews make me smile like an idiot. It is quite the funny sight.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For Gwedhiel, the days went by quickly. In the mornings Legolas would wake her an hour early for short swords training. Then she would eat breakfast with him, Aragorn and Gimli, after which they would ride until noon and rest. During these times, they would tell her stories about the fellowship and their purpose in this war. When they stopped for the night, sometimes she would help Eowyn prepare the evening meal. The two of them had grown quite close. Eowyn never asked about her past and she never volunteered unneeded information. Normally she would eat with Eowyn, her brother, and a small group of other men. That is, if Legolas wasn't challenging her to some sort of an archery contest. Neither of them had yet beaten the other as their archery skills were extremely well matched. Gimli was always making some sort of comment about this, a mortal girl, a match for Legolas.

"Why are you so good?," Legolas asked her one night when Gimli and Aragorn had stepped out to smoke. She considered his question in silence, not sure how to answer and too unsure of herself to answer anyways. She had just, within the past few days, admitted to herself that she was beginning to feel something for Legolas, with Eowyn's helpful insights of course."You've not yet been alive for two decades. I have been practicing archery for hundreds of years," said Legolas. At this, Gwedhiel began choking on the water she had just unsuccessfully tried to swallow. When she finally cleared her own airway she asked, "how old are you?"

"To Elves, I am still considered to be young. But, to you edain, I am quite ancient," he said, his voice revealing his humorous mood.

"How ancient?" she asked slowly.

"Very," he answered with a smirk.

Her heart sunk at this. She suddenly felt very young compared to Legolas. "So you really meant what you said before? To you I am a child?" she asked.

"In years, yes. But not in maturity. I understand that humans age faster and therefore, they must also learn faster, live faster, if you understand me. You should live much longer than the average human though, because of your Elvin heritage," said Legolas.

"Do you have any idea as to how long?" said Gwedhiel.

"No. It depends on how many generations there are between you and the elves," he said.

"I know how many there are. My great grandfather was a full elf. I'm glad it's something I can be proud of here," she said.

"Well then, you should live for at least one thousand years," he said nonchalantly. Again, she choked on her water. "But not if you keep doing that," he said, teasing her.


	5. Chapter 5

When they were about three days ride from Minas Tirith, Gwedhiel was headed back to the tent she shared with Eowyn. She noticed a cloaked rider approaching the camp and she also saw as four guards went out to meet him. They spoke quickly, words she couldn't hear, and then the four guards escorted the rider to the King Theodin's tent. She checked to make sure that no one was watching her and then she began to follow the men and the rider as covertly as possible, making sure she wasn't noticed. When they reached the king's tent, the four guards went across to Aragorn's tent and woke him, bringing him to the king's tent. Then, she listened intently, ear pressed to the side of the tent.

"I take my leave," she heard Theodin say before exiting the tent. Then, faintly, she heard the rustling of fabric.

"My Lord Elrond," said Aragorn. Gwedhiel was surprised at this. She had noticed how the rider carried himself with more elegance that of the average man but she hadn't assumed he was an elf, much less this elf.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying," said Elrond. "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Gwedhiel knew that Aragorn must have been shattered by these words. She had been informed by Legolas and Gimli of Arwen. Now she was afraid she would never get the chance to meet the one who had stolen Aragorn's heart.

"It will not be our end but his," said Aragorn, always the one to hope when there was no hope left.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men," urged Elrond.

"There are none."

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." To Gwedhiel it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one," said Aragorn. Gwedhiel thought he sounded indignant.

"They will answer to the king of Gondor," said Elrond. Gwedhiel heard more fabric rustling.

"Anduril, the flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil." This was the sword they had been telling her about. But she didn't understand why Elrond was just now giving it to Aragorn. Why had it not been reforged sooner.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," said Aragorn. She heard the sound of the sword being unsheathed.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more powerful than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road," said Elrond. Gwedhiel was suddenly feeling very lucky to have witnessed such an important event.

Then Elrond spoke to Aragorn in elvish and Aragorn said something back to him. Gwedhiel only understood two words, estel and edain. She had only recently begun learning Sindarin.

"I will leave tonight, before anyone has the chance to follow," said Aragorn.

"Oh I believe it is too late for that," said Elrond, again speaking in elvish.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

"Have you not noticed?"

"I've noticed nothing."

"We have an audience," Elrond said, nodding his head to the side of the tent where Gwedhiel was listening in. At this Aragorn became alarmed.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

At this Gwedhiel turned to leave as quietly as possible but paused when she heard Elrond say, "Running will be of no use to you. You have been discovered. Please, come in."

The defeated Gwedhiel went around to the opening of the tent where Elrond told the guards to allow her entrance. As she entered she stared at the ground, not so ashamed of her actions as much as she was ashamed of being caught. Seeing this, Aragorn slowly pulled her chin up to face him.

"I should have known it," said Aragorn, a smile shaping his lips.

"Yes," she said, only able to keep a straight face for a moment before smiling and continuing, "you should have. When I tell Legolas he will never let you hear the end of it, letting me get one over on you. He will no doubt insist on coming with us on the grounds that you are not observant enough of your surroundings to take care of yourself. Gimli as well I suppose."

At the last part of her statement Aragorn became angry. "_We_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am going to the Dimholt road _alone. You _are _staying_ with Legolas and Gimli," said Aragorn, the volume of his voice rising as he spoke.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," Gwedhiel replied, her voice also crescendoing to match Aragorn's.

"Which is exactly why you will not be going. You have no say in the matter. Have you forgotten your oath so soon? You serve _me_, not the other way around," he yelled at her, taking a step forward as she took a step back. He had never been so stern with her before and it was most unexpected.

Quickly dropping to one knee and bowing her head, she stammered, "Forgive me my lord. I did not intend. . . that is- I- I only meant to fulfill my oath by being sure of your safety. Even if you do not allow me to accompany you, I beg you, take someone with you, anyone. Just do not go alone."

Speaking more softly now, Aragorn said, "I will consider your request. Do not breathe word of this to Legolas or Gimli," he said sternly. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and then left the tent.

When he was gone, Gwedhiel rose to her feet and looked pleadingly toward Elrond. "Lord Elrond, please, he must see reason. I can not tell Legolas or Gimli, but you can."

"Yes, what you say is true and well thought of. But what then will you do, if Legolas and Gimli do decide to accompany Aragorn?" he asked.

"I will do as I was told. Stay with Legolas and Gimli," said Gwedhiel.

"I see," said Elrond, a small glimmer in his eye. "Let's go look for an elf and a dwarf. No doubt we only need follow the sounds of arguing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Aragorn was preparing to leave for the paths of the dead, three others, unbeknownst to him, were preparing also. As he was leading his horse out of the camp, two horses came up to either side of him. He looked first to his right where he saw Legolas and Gimli. Then he turned sharply to his left, shooting a glare at Gwedhiel.

"I didn't tell them. I swear it," said Gwedhiel.

"Really? Then who did, pray tell?" said Aragorn, still quite angry.

"I would never betray my accomplice," she said. By this point she had begun to joke a bit.

"This is no joking matter, Gwedhiel," replied Aragorn, his tone very solemn. "And what do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

"I am staying with Legolas and Gimli, just as you told me I was to do."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," said Aragorn as they set out on the next leg of their journey.

They traveled through the night until afternoon the next day when they stopped to eat and give the horses some rest. Then Legolas went ahead in order to scope out the best path through the hills. While he was gone, the others spotted a large group of orcs approaching from the South.

"What should we do?" asked Gwedhiel.

"Shoot down as many of them as you can before they reached us. Then we will fight," said Aragorn.

So that's what she did. She was able to take down 25 of them before they reached the three companions. She may have been able to kill more of them had she not run out of arrows. They fought valiantly and killed almost all of the orcs when one of the orcs shouted from behind Aragorn, "if you want to keep her alive, drop your weapons."

Aragorn turned slowly and, seeing that one of the orcs was holding a blade to Gwedhiel's throat, he dropped his weapon. Immediately, the orcs seized him and Gimli and they all had their hands bound.

They were all lined up as the leader of the band of orcs paced back and forth in front of them. All of the disgusting creatures were looking on the three with amusement and anticipation. Aragorn was perhaps the only member of the group that knew why, having experienced how orcs loved to play with their prey after catching them.

The leader examined the weapons that had been taken from them and then looked over to Gwedhiel. "So you are the one responsible for killing so many of our comrades before we even reached you," observed the leader. Aragorn felt his stomach twist. He knew this was going to be bad. He prayed that Legolas would return in time to help them before the orcs did what he thought they were going to do.

"And I always thought that your kind valued nobility so much. Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson about that." Then the orc motioned to the other orcs and they brought Gwedhiel over to a spot in front of Aragorn and Gimli. They forced her to the ground on her stomach. Two of the orcs held her down while another pulled her right arm out at a ninety degree angle to her body. By this time, Gimli, Aragorn and Gwedhiel had begun to struggle even more, all of them fearing what would happen next. The leader snatched a club from one of the other orcs and stood by Gwedhiel's right side.

"I will make sure that you never have the opportunity to act so dishonorably again," said the orc. Of course, every one there knew that this was ridiculous. It was perfectly acceptable to shoot opponents when they were too far away to use their short range weapons. It was done in war all the time. Aragorn knew that this was just an excuse to torment the girl.

Gwedhiel struggled so much that the orcs were having trouble keeping a hold on her until one of them picked up a good sized rock and hit her in the head with it. It was not hard enough to knock her out completely but it left her very dazed. Aragorn and Gimli looked on in horror as the orc brought the club down on her right shoulder. Pain exploded through the entire right side of her body and she unwillingly cried out. He did this twice more until he heard a sickening crunch, signifying to Aragorn that her shoulder was not only broken but crushed. The orc then struck her repeatedly on other parts of her right arm until her elbow and wrist were also sufficiently mangled. As much as she wanted to remain silent, she had not been able to hold back her screams, and this was their saving grace. Legolas heard her screaming and immediately hurried back from his scouting. He climbed up on a high rock in time to see the orc's last blow and then, more quickly than humanly possible, he strung an arrow and killed the orc. He proceeded to kill all of the orcs that were left before any of them could clamber up to the top of the rock he was perched on.

Legolas hurried down to the place where Gimli and Aragorn were tied, cut them free and then rushed to Gwedhiel's side. She was still in the same position the orcs had left her in, too lost in pain to think about moving at all. Her head was turned to the left, away from her mangled arm and blood dripped down the side of her face from where the orc had hit her with the rock. Though her eyes were open, they were glazed over with pain and the others could all tell that she wasn't looking at anything they could see.

"I'm going to have to set all these as best as I can," said Aragorn, indicating Gwedhiel's arm before shooting a pointed glance at Legolas. Legolas understood what Aragorn wanted and he gently rolled Gwedhiel onto her back and sat her up so he could sit behind her, laying her back against his chest. As Legolas situated her so that he could get the best grip on her, Aragorn was trying to get her to focus on him.

"Gwedhiel. Gwedhiel!" said Aragorn, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Gwedhiel, look at me," he commanded. It took a moment but her eyes finally focused on Aragorn's face. "I need you to stay awake. You probably have a concussion and if you fall asleep you might not wake up. It will be very difficult but you must do it. Do you understand?" said Aragorn. Gwedhiel gave a shaky nod and swallowed.

Aragorn probed her shoulder and found that there was nothing he could do but wrap it tightly. Then he moved on to her arm between her shoulder and elbow where he found one break. He looked at Legolas whose grip on Gwedhiel tightened. Then he set her arm as quickly as he could. She screamed and her head lolled sideways and her eyes began to roll back but Gimli was there, tapping the side of her face. "No lass. Ye must stay awake," said Gimli. Aragorn decided that he was also unable to set her elbow or wrist as they were crushed just as badly as her shoulder. He wrapped her entire arm very tightly while Legolas held her still and Gimli kept her awake. When he was finished he cleaned the wound on her head and decided that it was not bad enough for her to have a concussion.

"Gwedhiel," said Aragorn, placing a hand on the side of her face. "You did very well. You can sleep now." Aragorn brushed back a few pieces of hair that clung to her sweat soaked face. Before the words had even left his mouth she fell asleep on Legolas and that was where she stayed for the remainder of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During Aragorn's watch that night, he heard Gwedhiel begin mumbling something. He looked over and saw Legolas awake, still holding Gwedhiel, trying to calm her, gently brushing the hair from the edges of her face.

Aragorn walked over to them and crouched down beside them. He could see that she was in a great deal of pain but unfortunately he had not brought any painkilling herbs with him. He took her left hand and squeezed it gently. "Shh. Rest tithen pen. You are safe," said Aragorn.

"Ada?" said Gwedhiel shakily. Her throat was raw from the screaming earlier and so her voice was croaky. She still had not opened her eyes so Aragorn knew that she must still be in a half dream state.

"What is wrong? She is not awake, but she is not asleep. Why does she think you are her father?" asked Legolas. He was very concerned about her.

"This amount of pain can have the same effect as a fever. She is having delusions. They will pass," informed Aragorn.

"Well say something to her," urged Legolas.

Aragorn was thoughtful for a minute until he heard Gwedhiel mumble again.

"Ada?"

"Yes penneth. Ada is here," he said squeezing her hand again.

Her eyes cracked open a sliver and gazed at Aragorn though they seemed to be looking right through him.

"Help me Ada. . . hurts. . . so much," she said to Aragorn.

"I'm sorry penneth. I have nothing to give you for the pain," said Aragorn sadly. He held one of their water skins to her lips. "Drink. It is water." She complied easily feeling the need to soothe her raw throat. "You should sleep," said Aragorn gently.

"I can not. The pain is too much," she replied, her voice slightly less croaky.

"Well. Then you should tell me a story about your life. I have missed much of it," said Aragorn, still going along with the father act. He hoped this would tire her out enough so that she could sleep with the pain.

She took a few shaky breaths before speaking. "When I was nine years old, mother bought me a bow and I began taking lessons. There was only one person in our village who would teach me. I became very good at it. It was the one talent I had, the one part of myself that I could be proud of. It was everything to me," at this her voice broke and a tear slipped down her face.

Aragorn reached over to wipe the tear from her face. "Sell ion, it will be alright. Your arm will heal with time and you will still be just as talented as you were before," said Aragorn. "Please, continue with your story."

Again, she took a few moments to compose herself before continuing. "When mama died I was only twelve years old. I had always known that Hidal did not like me but that he was simply trying to hide it from mama. He was so terrible ada. I know you would have been a better father if you had the chance," another tear fell. "But when she died he stopped trying to hide it. He didn't care who knew it because he knew that no one would stop him. No one would save me," she turned her head into Legolas' chest and began to cry freely.

Legolas could have sworn he felt his heart literally being crushed inside his chest. He had come to care for this girl, this woman. He had begun to love her even. He held her tighter until her crying finally stopped and she continued speaking.

"The only thing he let me keep, after mama died, was my bow. I didn't understand why, I was just grateful for this one act of kindness. Only later did I realize that this was no act of kindness. He simply wished to use me for his own gain. About a year ago, he encouraged me to enter an archery contest. This confused me greatly but I assumed he just wanted me to win the prize so that he could have it. I entered though, thinking that it would be a way to prove my worth to the others in our village. Only after I won did I realize what I had earned. I was to be the assassin sent to kill the heir to the throne of Gondor. With him gone, Sauron's enemies would have no hope. So, I was trained and sent on my way. Before I left, Hidal told me that if I failed, I should not return because I would face the disgraceful execution, some call it scaphism (you can look that up because I'm definitely not describing it.) I knew it was wrong ada, but I was so scared. I didn't want to die that way and I knew that I could have no life on my own outside of Harad, I just knew that no one would take me in, or help me because no one had ever bothered to before. So I took the only option that I deemed available and I went through with the assassination attempt. I figured that I was going to die either way. I tried to kill him ada. He is a good man, the greatest man I have ever met and I tried to kill him," she cried some more.

Aragorn was on the brink of tears. He had heard of scaphism and it was not pretty. He did not blame her for being fearful of it.

"He took me in ada. Even after I tried to kill him. And Gimli and Legolas, his best friends, forgave me almost as soon as he did ada. And Eowyn, she is good to me as well," she said as she finally began to nod off. For this Aragorn was grateful. He began to move away when Gwedhiel mumbled one more thing. "You don't have to worry about me any more ada. Aragorn is very good to me, much better than Hidal." And then she fell into a deep restful sleep.

**AN: So, I won't update again until I get at least one review. So yeah. Please review soon. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Gwedhiel was able to wake up fully and stay coherent. It was decided that she would ride with Legolas and Gimli would ride with Aragorn because she couldn't control her own horse with just one arm. Gwedhiel slept most of the way, Legolas holding her up so she didn't fall off the horse. Thankfully to Aragorn and Legolas, she had no recollection of the past nights events. When she was awake though they would tell her stories and sing songs to her, even Gimli participated. But, as they progressed deeper into the path through the mountains, they grew quiet. There was a foreboding air about them that even Gwedhiel, who was asleep at this particular moment, could feel.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" asked Gimli, he was very uncomfortable.

"One that is cursed," replied Legolas. "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain, and so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge.

"Who shall call them from the gray twilight, the forgotten people. The heir of him to who the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the paths of the dead."

As they approached the door, they dismounted their horses. Gwedhiel was awake enough to walk on her own. They led the horses towards the door.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," said Gimli.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut," recited Legolas.

Then an unnatural wind came from within the passage way carrying a voice with it. The horses were spooked and they ran. Aragorn turned back to the doorway and said, "I do not fear death." He swiftly swept through the door. He may not fear death, but Gwedhiel feared it for him and so she and Legolas followed behind him. Gimli was the last to enter.

They journeyed the caves encountering many strange things. Some were downright terrifying. But they proceeded until they reached the city. When they did, they heard a dark voice, "who enters my domain?" They all turned looking for the source of the voice and finally they saw him, a misty figure of a man.

Aragorn answered him saying, "one who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," said the misty figure.

"You will suffer me," assured Aragorn.

The man simply laughed and then all around them, an army of similar misty figures arose and surrounded the four companions.

Then the leader of the ghosts spoke again. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas quickly drew his bow and sent an arrow towards the ghost's head but it sailed through harmlessly landing somewhere off in the distance. Gwedhiel would have done the same had she been able to.

Aragorn was not swayed. "I summon you to fulfill your oath," he said.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the ghost said, obviously unaware of who he was speaking to. Then he raised his sword and approached Aragorn. Gwedhiel moved to interfere when Legolas grabbed her left arm and pulled her back. Aragorn raised his sword, blocked the ghost's blow and pushed him back.

The ghost was angry. "That blade was broken!" he hissed. Then Aragorn grabbed the ghost's throat and held his sword up to it.

"It has been remade," said Aragorn, pushing back the ghost once more. Now all eyes were on him. "Fight for us and regain your honor," he said turning to look at each of them. "What say you?" he asked and when he received no reply he asked again, more forcefully, "what say you?"

"Ah. You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life they have none now in death," said Gimli, obviously disgusted. But Aragorn proceeded nonetheless.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you!"

Their leader again began laughing and the army began fading away. But still, Aragorn would not give up. "You have my word, fight and I will release you from this living death. What say you!" he yelled.

"Stand you traitors," said Gimli. But then the walls began to crumble in and they were forced to run as a wave of thousands of human skulls came barreling towards them. They barely made it out of the side passageway before the whole place completely caved in.

Aragorn was the first to exit from the side of the mountain and so he was the first to see a fleet of ships headed down the river towards Minas Tirith. He sank to his knees. He was devastated because he thought he had failed his people. Legolas reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. His head fell further. Gwedhiel was devastated as well. She could not let this man who had taken her in, her King, give up hope. She stepped in front of him and got down so that she was level with him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she said to him, "No Aragorn, my King, you must not give up hope."

Thankfully he was soon given a reason to have hope. The leader of the dead army came out from the side of the mountain. Aragorn looked at him, and they all silently hoped that he had something good to say. They were all very happy when he said, "we fight."

**AN: Thank you all for the great reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it because I really don't know if you still like what I'm writing if you don't tell me. And yes, I am very mean to my OCs. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After they boarded one of the ships, they decided to simply rest until they reached Minas Tirith. A few minutes into the trip however, both Aragorn and Legolas noticed how Gwedhiel was unsuccessfully trying to hide her discomfort. Legolas knelt down next to her where she was resting against some crates on the deck of the ship and took her hand.

"Are you in much pain," he asked her, deep concern etched into his features.

"No. I am fine Legolas. Please do not worry," she said squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"Your lying skills have not improved," he said with a chuckle while gently brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. She was not as alert as she would liked to have been and so she was surprised when she, not having noticed his absence in the first place, saw Aragorn returned from below deck with a cup of water. He handed it to her and she looked at it suspiciously, knowing that Aragorn must have found some healing supplies below the deck of the ship.

"Drink it. Now," Aragorn said sternly.

"I don't want to. I do not need it. I feel perfectly fine," she insisted.

"Only last night you were begging me to help you with the pain. It can not have faded so much in such a short time. I know that you are lying. If you do not drink it then Legolas, Gimli and I will find a way to make you. Do not force my hand," Aragorn warned her, turning his expression to one of aggravation and impatience, though inside he knew that he would not want to drink it either if the situation was reversed.

She still seemed hesitant. "Please Gwedhiel. We do not wish to see you in such pain," Legolas pleaded.

"You would rather see me drugged and unable to defend myself," she said accusingly.

"It will ware off before we even reach Minas Tirith. I simply think it will help you rest until we get there," said Aragorn.

She sighed knowing that she would have to drink it. She had been ordered by her king who she loved and respected and she had been asked by the elf who she was falling for. "Will it make me sleep," she asked.

"No, it will only make it easier for you to sleep should you wish to," said Aragorn. With a final sigh of resignation, she emptied the cup surprised that she had not been able to taste anything but water.

"How long will take to work," she asked.

"Hmm," said Aragorn, "three, two, one." He chucked. Before the word one had even left his mouth she began to slump to her left, no longer able to hold herself up. Legolas caught her and sat down next to her pulling her close to him so that he could support her weight. For the next few hours her eyes were glazed over and wandering around as if looking at things that the others could not see. A few different times she turned so that she could look at Legolas' face and she began touching it like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Aragorn and Gimli just laughed at this.

"What did you give her," Legolas asked while gently removing her hand from his face and placing it in her lap.

"Poppy seed extract. I put a few drops into that cup of water. I will only give it to her once though. It is extremely addictive. There will be other solutions once we reach Minas Tirith. She is having hallucinations," said Aragorn.

About half an hour before they did reach Minas Tirith, the poppy seed had worn off, but Gwedhiel and Legolas hadn't moved. "Gwedhiel," said Legolas.

"Mmm," was her only reply.

"You are going to stay on the ship until the battle is over," said Legolas.

"Okay," she said, curling up tighter to Legolas. All three of the others were flabbergasted.

"Well. That was. . . unexpected," said Gimli.

When they were but five minutes away Legolas helped Gwedhiel to a place on the deck where she would not be seen. "You must stay hidden or you may be attacked. Please, do not move from here," he said to her. He turned to join Aragorn and Gimli but then he hesitated and turned back to her. He then did something completely unexpected. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was so shocked that it took her a moment to respond but she did eventually. When Legolas finally pulled away they both smiled and then he left her to join Aragorn and Gimli.

"What was that?" asked Gimli.

"That, Gimli, was what is called a kiss. I suppose you've never experienced one," said Legolas, with a smirk. Gimli just scowled in return.

Then they reached Minas Tirith and Gwedhiel peeked from her spot to watch them jump over the side of the boat with the dead army following them.

As a few hours passed she was growing impatient and finally she moved from her hiding spot to peek over the side of the deck. She saw that the battle was over for the most part so she decided it was safe to leave the ship to find Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She made her way through the city frowning at all the destruction that had taken place. As she approached the front gate she figured that they all must be out in Pelennor Fields so that was where she went to. She saw the three of them approaching the city and began walking towards them.

She was about twenty feet from them when she spotted some movement behind Aragorn. She looked closer and saw that it was an injured orc lying on the ground and that he was raising his bow and aiming it at Aragorn. She ran forward and pushed Aragorn aside before he even had time to react to what she was doing. As soon as Legolas saw what she had he drew an arrow from his quiver and killed the orc but not before the orc released his arrow. It would have hit Aragorn square in the back but since Gwedhiel was now standing where he was before, it hit her in the left shoulder, lodging itself between her clavicle and shoulder blade. She fell but Legolas caught her and laid her down gently. Then the last patch of black clouds moved from in front of the sun and it shone down on them brightly. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all glanced towards the sun and then Legolas asked, "do you suppose that was what dawn meant?"

"Yes, I do," Aragorn said. He then smiled down to Gwedhiel and he said to her, "do you know what this means? It means that you are no longer Gwedhiel. You have repaid your debt by saving my life. You are now Mirima. It means free."

Her smile turned to a grimace as she shifted the wrong way. "Come let us get you back to the city so that we can remove this arrow," said Aragorn, lifting her in his arms and carrying her towards the city.

**AN: So she didn't really get to participate in the battle because her arm is still messed up but as you now know, she did play her part in the victory.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Aragorn removed the arrow and patched up Mirima's (don't forget that this is Gwedhiel's new name) shoulder he left to help with the others who had been injured during the battle. Gimli went with him and this left Legolas and Mirima alone together, though the situation was anything but romantic. She had started to develop a fever and was losing consciousness. When she eventually did, she stayed that way until the day that Aragorn was planning to lead the army to the gates of Mordor. Her fever had broken but now neither of her shoulders were functional and she was not happy that this meant she would not be allowed to go to the battle, though, she understood that she would not be much use at a battle anyways. She tried to convince Aragorn that this was a suicide mission and that it was pointless to go. He only responded by saying that they had to give Frodo a chance. It seemed there was nothing she could do to help the situation and that was very frustrating for her.

This time, when the men began to march out towards Mordor, Mirima was the one who kissed Legolas. He left Minas Tirith with a smile on his face but as soon as he was out of sight Mirima nearly broke down. Eowyn tried to console her but she was unable to. Mirima went to the highest place she could find in the city so that she could watch for the return of her friends. She waited there until she saw them approaching off in the distance. She ran as fast as she could to the city gates and when she saw Aragorn and Gimli her heart leaped but then it sank when she noticed that Legolas was not with them. Running up to Aragorn she asked him frantically, "where is Legolas?" Aragorn, seeing how worried she was, reassured her as quickly as possible.

"Calm down. He is behind us somewhere. We made him ride one of the horses that we had left because his leg was injured. He is fine. It's not serious as he will probably stress to you, but I didn't want him walking all the way back on it. You look worse than he does. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Mirima had the sense to at least look guilty at this statement. Aragorn noticed this and said, "you haven't have you?"

She replied, "I've not been able to. I stayed at one of the balconies watching for your return."

"You should have been resting. Where was Eowyn? Did she not notice your absence?" asked Aragorn.

"She was a little preoccupied with a certain steward," hinted Mirima.

"Oh, I see," said Aragorn with a smirk. "Well, I'm sure a certain elf would like to become preoccupied with you," he said. At this Mirima went running off to find Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli had to laugh at how she was still able to run gracefully with both of her arms strapped to her stomach.

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update and I know that this is a really short chapter. I'm thinking that there will only be one more chapter. Please review.**


End file.
